We are in the early stages of this project and our activities have been centered around planning and early implementation. We have initiated contracts for isogenic cell line creation for knock out, knock in, and tagging lines. We have begun the selection of critical neurodegeneration-linked genes and specified mutations. We have recruited an individual to work on standardization of cell line culture and differentiation, and are recruiting a scientist for the work up of proteomic assays. The next year of this multi-year proposal will see the beginning of cell line production.